Quiz questions
Quiz 1.What does entanglement help us to do ? a.It allows scientists to know the value of the qubits without actually looking at them. b.It allows scientists to know the value of the megabit without actually looking at them. c.It allows scientists to know the value of the gigabit without actually looking at them. d.It allows scientists to know the value of the kilobit without actually looking at them.. 2.if you apply an outside force to two atoms, it can cause them to become entangled, a. True b. False 3. What do Ion traps do? a. Ion traps use optical or magnetic fields (or a combination of both) to trap ions b.Ion traps use light waves to trap and control particles. c.Ion traps are made of semiconductor material and are used to contain and manipulate electrons. d.Ion traps contain electrons by using "unwanted" atoms found in semiconductor material. e.Ion traps allow electrons to flow with almost no resistance at very low temperatures. 4.What do optical traps do? a. optical''' traps use optical or magnetic fields (or a combination of both) to trap ions. b. '''optical traps use light waves to trap and control particles. c. optical traps are made of semiconductor material and are used to contain and manipulate electrons. d. optical traps contain electrons by using "unwanted" atoms found in semiconductor material. e. optical traps allow electrons to flow with almost no resistance at very low temperatures. 5.What do quantum dots do? a.quantum dots use optical or magnetic fields (or a combination of both) to trap ions. b.quantum dots use light waves to trap and control particles. c.quantum dots are made of semiconductor material and are used to contain and manipulate electrons. d.quantum dots contain electrons by using "unwanted" atoms found in semiconductor material. e.quantum dots traps allow electrons to flow with almost no resistance at very low temperatures. 6.What do Semiconductor impurities do? a. Semiconductor impurities use optical or magnetic fields (or a combination of both) to trap ions. b. Semiconductor impurities use light waves to trap and control particles. c. Semiconductor impurities are made of semiconductor material and are used to contain and manipulate electrons. d. Semiconductor impurities contain electrons by using "unwanted" atoms found in semiconductor material. ' e. Semiconductor allow electrons to flow with almost no resistance at very low temperatures. 7. What do Superconducting circuits do? a.Superconducting circuits use optical or magnetic fields (or a combination of both) to trap ions. b.Superconducting circuits use light waves to trap and control particles. c.Superconducting circuits are made of semiconductor material and are used to contain and manipulate electrons. d.Superconducting circuits contain electrons by using "unwanted" atoms found in semiconductor material. e.'Superconducting circuits allow electrons to flow with almost no resistance at very low temperatures. 8.Computer scientists control the microscopic particles that act as qubits in quantum computers by using __________. a. mechanical tools b. tweezers c. control devices d. particle controllers 9.The slightest movement will disrupt decoherence. a. True ''' b. False 10. if left alone, an atom will spin in all directions. a. '''True b. False